Silent Waves
by RebaJoy
Summary: AU: Killian and Emma are high school sweethearts who go to college together. But when 9/11 happens, Killian joins the military, leaving Emma alone and pregnant. Killian returns but he's different. This is a story about passion and anger and love overcoming boundaries.


**June 4, 1999**

Killian was awake before the alarm started to buzz. He reached for it blindly without raising his head from the pillow and turned it off. He sighed, stretching his arms and arching his back and forced himself out of bed. He stumbled to the closet, opening the door and pulling out a faded red tee-shirt and white washed jeans. Maybe it was the last day of his senior year, and maybe he should put a bit more effort into his outfit, but he just didn't care.

He went to the bathroom and brushed his teeth, washed his face and combed his hair. He skipped breakfast and raced out the door, grabbing his bag and kissing his mom on the way out. He smiled as he jumped into his small truck, and backed out of the driveway with a small laugh on his lips. Just as his back tires hit the pavement, he heard a honk to the left of his truck. He turned and saw Emma smiling brightly and waving in her little car. He waved back, grinning ear to ear and she drove past. Killian followed her all the way to school and parked next to her in the senior parking lot. He hopped out of his truck, grabbed his bag and circled around to lean against the passenger side door. As soon as Emma got out she grinned and flung her arms around his neck. Killian laughed and held her to him and rocked a little bit. "You act like you haven't seen me in years, when I just saw you yesterday." he pecked the top of head and she leaned back to look up at him. "I'm just so excited! We're both going to Texas Tech, we already have our dorms picked out, we already have jobs there...everything is going perfectly. Today is the beginning of the rest of our lives and I get to start that journey with you." Killian held her tighter then reached for her hand, which she took, their fingers entwining and they walked towards the doors where they had spent four years together. They hung out in the hallways, holding hands and talking until the bell rang and Emma and Killian ran off to their first classes.

* * *

They didn't see each other again until noon, when class let out and they were able to go home. Killian offered to take Emma and she accepted and slid into the passenger seat of his beaten up truck. As Killian drove, he reached for Emma's hand and grasped it firmly and she leaned over to kiss his temple. "I'm so happy." He said, stroking her hand with his thumb. "I don't think I've ever been this happy." He sighed out. The sun was bright he was with his girlfriend, they were going to college together, and he had his entire life ahead of him. he just couldn't imagine anything more perfect. Emma giggled and looked at him, her eyes bright and glanced at her, his glee plain on his face. "I'm happy too." she said.

After they ate and drove around blaring their music and laughing together he dropped her off at the high school so she could get her car. He pecked her on the cheek as she opened her door to get out. "See you tonight." He said and she grinned, as she drove away.

* * *

He was terrified. It was graduation night and he stood in his bathroom holding the counter. _This is it._ He thought to himself. _This is the big moment. _He could feel joy and fear bubbling all together in the pit of his stomach. He breathed deeply, trying hard not to think about the memories he had made or the town he was leaving behind and tried to focus on the future. He splashed water over his face and combed his hair, parting it to the side slightly. He stared a little more at his reflection. He tried to be proud. Proud that he had graduated with honors, proud that he was going to major in history, proud that he'd been with the same girl for three years, and he was proud, just not as proud is most people would be. Overall, he felt relieved. 15 minutes later, he had his green gown and cap thrown over his arm as he walked into the living room.

"Come on, Mom! It's time to go!" He shouted at his mother's bedroom door. She shouted back something that Killian couldn't understand so he cracked the door and put his head in. She was sitting on the edge of the bed, struggling to put her high heels on with one hand while the other held a half empty bottle of sherry. Killian watched the Sherry splosh out of the bottle onto his mother's hand and running down her arms. He walked in, taking the bottle from her and putting it on her nightstand. She looked up at him like he was some sort of alien that had walked into her bedroom. Killian walked past her and into her closet, pulling out a pair of black flats and helping his mother into them, all the while she stared at him and didn't say a word. Then he walked into the master bathroom and grabbed a wet washcloth and some perfume. He wiped her arms and hands down and then sprayed her with perfume.

"Look, Mother, you've smeared your lipstick." He scolded, dabbing the cloth under her bottom lip. He dropped the rag into a pile of dirty clothes and then grabbed her hands. "This has to stop, Mom. I'm about to leave and I can't keep taking care of you like this if I'm three hundred miles away."

His mother looked into his eyes nodding and eyebrows began to crease. She raised her hand and slapped him hard across his face, leaving a bright red mark and causing Killian's eyes to water. "Don't you **ever** talk to me like I'm a stupid child." She slurred. Killian stood quietly and refused to look at her.

"Please go get in the car mother." He spoke quietly and she rose, stumbling out the door and then out of the house. As soon as he heard the screen door slam, Killian grabbed his jaw and massaged it. He shook his head, shaking off what had just happened and, symbolically, shaking off his past. He grabbed his keys and walked out the door, ready to start a new beginning.


End file.
